The sequencing of the human genome is a monumental achievement that has reshaped biology and medicine. We now begin the challenge to understand the meanings of the DNA codes, especially to understand the functions of all genes, about 100,000 of them in human. This daunting task will be accelerated by the development of some high throughput technologies like those used in DNA sequencing. Transfection Array Technology is proposed here as such a powerful tool, which could simultaneously transfecting a large number of genes into target cells. After transfection, these genes will be expressed in the target cells, each gene in a subset of the cells at a pre-defined position and can be characterized. Therefore, the technology allows high-throughput study of gene functions in vivo. In this project specially designed DNA arrays that are suitable for transfections will be developed and the optimal condition for transfection by electroporation will be examined. It is expected that Transfection Array Technology will provide a much-needed tool for the functional study of the thousands newly cloned genes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed research will develop a technology that enables high throughput study of gene functions. Academic research will demand the technology where the understanding of gene functions will deepen the understanding of life and disease. Pharmaceutical industry will also demand this technology because it is a key to the discovery of more drug targets.